Voldemort's Proposal
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Voldemort finds out about Harry being a Horcrux and now he has to keep Harry with him and now he's found a way to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Voldemort finds out about Harry being a Horcrux and now he has to keep Harry with him and now he's found a way to do it.

Author's Note: Ok readers, this is my first Harry/Voldemort slash, so go easy on me.

Voldemort's Proposal

Chapter 1

Voldemort's eyes closed as he looked into Harry Potter's mind. He had to admit, his thoughts were interesting, but then he came to something he didn't like.

"No, the seventh Horcrux, it's can't be. That would mean that he would have to stay alive or risk myself dying."

The dark wizard then opened his eyes.

"Now I've learned Harry Potter harbors a piece of my soul. Then, I need to tell my followers that once they find him, that they shall not harm him."

Voldemort then stood up, his black robes flowing behind him. He had been staying at Malfoy Manor for a while, but at the moment, he was currently staying in his dead father's home in order to lay low. He would use his magic to give this place a makeover. After all, it was where he would rule the wizarding world from; as well as the place he now planned to keep Harry Potter. Voldemort's mind flashed back to a few years ago when he first came back to power when he had the boy that time. Then he remembered the Ministry after possessing him.

"What was I thinking? I could have destroyed a piece of my soul. Well, that will change."

Soon, he would signal his followers for a meeting and discuss the change of plans. He then sat back down, only to hear a sound of his beloved snake, Nagini.

"Ah, Nagini, it's good to see you. I have just made a sudden realization."

The snake then crawled up the arm chair. "What hassss Massster found out?" asked Nagini.

"I've just found out Harry Potter has a piece of my soul inside him. This means I can no longer kill him, but I will now have to keep him by my side." Voldemort thought for a few minutes, and then the answer hit him. "Yes, now I know what to do. I marry him. Yes, he has a piece of my soul in him and that makes us soul mates." Voldemort stroked the snake's scales. "You would like the idea of having Potter here also, wouldn't you?"

Nagini then climbed up Voldemort's chair and on to his shoulders. "Yesss, I would."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll have Potter brought here as soon as my followers locate him," said the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a headache. He had dreams about Voldemort, but not like this dream. Yes, it made sense now- why he could always see into the Dark Wizard's mind- Harry was one of the Horcruxes. He didn't want to believe it. Harry got out of bed. It was his seventeenth birthday, but he didn't' expect anything for it. He knew the Dursleys were going to be happy to get rid of him. Harry looked at the clock on his desk. It read 2:00a.m. Hedwig, his Snowy Owl, made a sound from her cage.

"Yes, I know what time it is," said Harry.

He heard a knock on the window. He was not afraid or anything, but he was worried that Uncle Vernon might wake up if he heard it and blame Harry. He had to go see what had made the noise. The scar on Harry's forehead burned. Harry put on his glasses, looked out the window, and saw the Dark Wizard himself, eye level with Harry. Harry immediately went for his wand on the desk and opened the window.

"You can put your wand down My Little Horcrux. I'm not here to kill you," said Voldemort, so calmly that Harry thought he should be relieved, but he was still scared.

"What do you want? Go! You can't be here," Harry said.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry. I won't be staying long."

"What do you want? I know you didn't come by just to chat, so tell me why you are here or I will start using my wand!"

"I don't think you want to do that, Potter. You wouldn't want to risk waking up your family."

Harry sat his wand down on the desk and whispered, "Fine. You have my attention. What do you want?"

Without warning, Voldemort grabbed Harry's face. Harry tried to pull away, but the grip was too strong. With one hand Voldemort held Harry's face, with the other hand he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Please don't," Harry pleaded.

Voldemort removed both of his hands. Harry was relieved; he could breathe again.

"I trust you know by now that you are my Horcrux," Voldemort said.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"I've decided I must keep you by me," said Voldemort.

"What?" Harry jumped back, "No! I will not go with you.

Voldemort had to laugh, "Oh, Harry, do you really think it wise to refuse me?"

"Well, I'm afraid I must leave for now, but I will be seeing you soon," Voldemort vanished in black smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was daylight when Harry awoke. Sunlight gleamed through the window. Harry was glad Voldemort wasn't there anymore. Harry still felt the touch of that long, spidery hand on his face; he could still see those scarlet red eyes. Harry tried to shake the image from his head. That wasn't the only thing that scared him. It was the way Voldemort touched him. Harry shook away the image. He went over to the wardrobe and took out some clothes. He chose a blue button down shirt and some jeans. He dressed in the bathroom. When he returned to his room, he found a letter on his desk. It was strange because Hedwig wasn't out of her cage. Maybe the Weasley family owl came by while he was getting dressed. He picked up the letter and opened it. He found it was not from Ron. He read it:

 _Ah, My Little Horcrux,_

 _Did you sleep okay last night? I hope I didn't scare you too much, but I just wanted to see you. I know you were scared of waking up your Muggle family but don't worry. You won't have to worry about them for long. You can live with me. I will take really good care of you, Harry. I take good care of things I own._

 _Voldemort_

Harry crumbled up the letter and threw it in the trash.

"How could he ever think I would want to live with the man who killed my parents? This is really messed up," said Harry. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry came downstairs and found all three Dursleys in the kitchen. They were all looking at Harry.

"So, this is the last time we will be seeing you, is it, boy?" Vernon said. He was looking at Harry, almost glad to get rid of him.

"Yes, it is, but you guys will also have to go into hiding, because of course if Voldemort finds you he will kill you," said Harry.

"I don't believe a word of it," said Uncle Vernon.

"If you don't believe me, keep watching the news," said Harry. "You have to go. I don't care what you think of me or my world, but believe me when I say you are in danger."

"Okay, fine. If you are lying, I will knock you into next week,"said Vernon.

His wife stood up.

"Vernon, he's right," Petunia said.

"I'm going," said Dudley.

Harry was relieved that his relatives were listening to him. He ran out of the kitchen and back to his room, only to find another letter. He opened it, and read it. It made his skin crawl:

 _I see you have not answered my last letter. I was hoping you would write back. It won't make a difference. If you are one of my horcruxes, that makes you mine, Harry, and don't you forget that. I don't want to have to do something that you won't like._

 _Voldemort_

Harry once again threw the letter in the trash.

"I hate him so much," said Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Voldemort's Proposal

Chapter 5

Author's note: Okay readers, I'm back! Hey, you don't have to thank me for killing off Umbridge. I know she isn't very well liked on here. Thanks for reading!

"Insolent little boy!" said Voldemort. He was currently at Malfoy Manor, Nagini on his shoulders. "But, I shouldn't worry, he will give in soon," he said, petting Nagini. The doors to his chamber flew open.

"My Lord," said Lucius, "we have caught the woman."

"Excellent. Bring her into the parlor. I will be down in a minute," said the dark wizard. With that, Lucius left the room. "Well, shall we go and welcome our guest?" Voldemort asked, turning to Nagini.

"Absssolutely, Massster," said Nagini. At this, Voldemort stood up. The snake still on his shoulders, he made his way down the stairs and to the dining room, where his followers were waiting with a woman dressed in pink. Her face was shaped like a toad's, but Voldemort's eyes were on something she had around her neck; a locket.

"A thank you, Delores Umbridge, or returning my locket." Voldemort then took hold of the locket and took it off her neck. Umbridge didn't say anything, but looked at Voldemort with fear in her eyes. "Did you honestly think you could get away with stealing from Lord Voldemort?" asked the Dark Lord.

"No, my Lord; you misunderstand. I was just about to give it back to you," said Umbridge.

"Ah, Delores, you are lying. Wasn't it you who told Harry Potter 'one must tell lies'? Yes, I know everything," said Voldemort. "I know how you made him write on his own skin. I'm afraid your time is over." He took out his wand and uttered the killing curse, Avada Kedavra.

Umbridge fell to the floor. Voldemort turned to the Death Eaters. "Let this woman's death be a warning to you all. No one is to harm Harry Potter. He is mine," said Voldemort. He had thought about feeding the woman to Nagini, but the snake took one look at Umbridge and said to her Master, "she'sss too repulsssive," said the snake.

"I couldn't agree with you more, my pet." He then motioned to the rest of his followers, "take her out somewhere and bury her. Come Nagini, let's go to bed," said the dark wizard, as he apparated them both back upstairs.


End file.
